


Code Red

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: Code Red [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a teller at Beacon Hills First National Bank turned hostage when a pack of bank robbers attempt to take over the facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Typical Day

          "5, 10, 15, 20, 30, 40, and 50," Stiles said as he placed each bill in front of the customer.  It was a usual work day for Stiles.  Stand for 8 hours, type in account numbers onto the computer, open up the drawer and hand out money. The customer smiled, said thank you, and walked out of the bank.

          "I can help whoever is next," Stiles said. Next in line was a young blonde woman,a round his age. She looked like a girl who tried too hard. Her hair was styled like a  supermodel, her eyes were heavily framed with eyeliner and eye shadow, and her boobs were practically jumping out of the shirt underneath her leather jacket.

          "I, actually need to take a phone call," she said embarrassingly. She turned to the tan, muscular man in the V-neck tee behind her. Stiles's heart skipped a beat in panic at seeing the familiar face. It was his ex, Danny. They're constantly on and off, and tried being friends with benefits a few times. Things just never clicked between the two of them. Danny approached Stiles's counter with a nervous smile and shy expression. Stiles rarely saw Danny this bashful.

          "I tried calling you," Danny said first. Stiles kind of hung his head down in shame. They have each been guilty of calling their relationship off at different points, but Stiles had been the one to do it the past two times, arguably the best times they've had.

          "I'm sorry, Danny. I'm just not ready to settle down," Stiles said.

          "I didn't want to settle down, I just wanted to give you a key and a drawer," Danny replied. They were whispering, but their tones were getting slightly more heated. Lydia, the teller next to him, gave him a stern look.

          "Can we talk about this later?" Stiles asked.

          "We could if you answered your fucking phone," Danny replied.

          "I promise I'll answer my phone. Tonight. But right now I am at work, and if there's nothing bank-wise I can do for you, then you need to leave," Stiles said.  Danny wasn't happy, and he let out a sigh of disappointment.

          "I want to deposit my check," Danny replied as he handed it over to Stiles. Stiles took the check and started typing on the computer when he noticed something odd: his boss, Kali. Kali never left her office. She worked on interviews with potential loan borrowers and the higher-end bank functions. She was too busy to leave her office. Stiles watched as she headed to the automatic doors and put her keys into the slot by the sensor. The automatic doors closed shut, even though she was in view, and the light on the sensor went off. She walked over to the light switches and turned most of them off.

          A tall man with a scruffy black beard, jet black hair, and dagger eyes stepped out of her office with a large gun. "This is a holdup!" he says. The blonde hooker woman pulls a gun from her jacket as well as a guy with curly brown hair and a man that looked liek an African-American hulk.

          Stiles hit the silent trigger alarm hidden under his teller's booth with his foot. "Danny, get down okay?" Danny nodded in fear and fell to the ground.

          "Kali, if you would, please," the tall, dark, and handsome man said.

          Kali walked over to Stiles's computer, and moved him aside without saying anything. She rapidly typed away on the computer. 

          "Erica, Boyd, escort the civilians to the..." the man started.

          "Boiler room. Down the stairs. Metal door on the right," Kali said.

          Erica kicked Danny with her knee-high steampunk boots. "Move it," she ordered. Boyd confiscated an expensive looking camera from one man and chucked it against the wall before escorting him and a pair of twins down the hallway.

          "Stiles, I'm scared," Danny said.

          "Go with her, and you'll be alright," Stiles said reassuringly.

          "I love you, Stiles. I'm sorry for not saying it as much as I should, or too much. But you need to know," Danny said as Erica pushed him along. The tall man eyes Stiles up and down, checking him out and then looked at Danny. He turned back to Stiles and chuckled. 

          "What's so funny?" Stiles asked.

          "That a hunk like that would go for a dweeb like you. You shouldn't have pushed him away. He's a ten, you're a.....six," he said.

          "I'm a seven," Stiles said.

          "Transaction complete. Transaction records deleted," Kali said. "The money will be untraceable for a while, but we'll ahev enough time to collect and hide," Kali said cheerfully.

          "Kali, you're behind this?" Stiles asked.

          "Why do you think I became a banker? Easy money!" Kali exclaimed.

          Red and Blue lights started showing through the glass. The police were outside.

          "And now the real fun begins!" she said.

 


	2. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police arrive at the Beacon Hills First National Bank, and Derek Hale uses the sheriff's son to his advantage.

          "The police are here, you've lost," Stiles said. Kali made a light chuckle and approached Stiles. She clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly. She squeezed his face with her hands, forcing him to stay quiet.  
          "You underestimate me, Stiles," Kali said. "You underestimate all of us. These guns," gesturing hers towards Stiles "are only to keep you bitches in check. Our biggest weapon against the police is you."  
          A weight attached to a string tugged at Stiles's heart. He looked at the direction of the window, and although he couldn't see what she was talking about he already knew: his father, the Sheriff.  
          "Everyone needs to move down the hallway away from the lobby windows. We can't have them peeping at us or trying to snipe us," the man in the dark leather commanded.  
Stiles, Lydia, and the two other tellers Scott and Alison were forcefully escorted away. The civilian hostages have already been locked up in the basement.  
          "Soon we'll be getting a phone call from one of the officers. They are going to negotiate the release of certain hostages slowly. None of you are getting out before I do. Let's make that crystal. I'm going to get out no matter what, and the police are going to know who I am. Do you know what that means? It means I don't honestly give a shit about killing any of you. I'm going to be on the run no matter what so they might as well add a couple accounts of first degree murder. Hear me?" the leathered man asked.  
          "Understood," Alison said faintly.  
          "Stiles," he said. "My name is Derek. We're going to get along very nicely if you do what I tell you. Comprende?"  
          "Sí," Stiles replied.  
          "Are you smart mouthing me?"  
          "No, sir. I'm just under a lot of pressure because you're holding guns to our heads while threatening to kill us, sir," Stiles replied.  
          "Here's what I need you to do. Your father is going to request to speak to you. You're going to tell him there are five robbers and that they are all men. You will not describe the appearances because we're all wearing masks, alright?" Derek asked.  
          "Yes, sir," Stiles said nervously.  
          "One more thing," Kali interrupted. "There are eight hostages. You, your friends Scott, Alison, and Lydia, your boss, a man with curly brown hair, a supermodel blonde, and a muscular black man."  
          "You're going to make me say that you guys are the people that need saving?" Stiles asked.  
          "Yes," Kali replied.  
          "And if I don't? Are you going to shoot me?" Stiles asked.  
          "Of course not. You're too noble. You'd actually die for them. And you're also our biggest leverage. I'll shoot Scott," she said as she pointed the gun to Scott and shot him in the leg. Scott's scream was blood-curdling and reverberated off the walls. Alison shrieked as Scott fell onto her, bringing them both down. "That's a warning, Stilinski. I'm not fucking around. You will obey. Next bullet goes through his head."  
          "Alright, I'll cooperate," Stiles said as he hyperventilated. "There's no need for that!"  
          "I'm glad we have an understanding," Kali said. The phone in the worker's lounge where they were sheltering began to ring. "Derek, could you get that for me?"  
          Derek walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Beacon Hills First National Bank, this is bank robber Derek Hale speaking, how may I help you?" he asked playfully.  
          "Derek, this is Sheriff Stilinski." he said. "We heard a gun shot and we ask that you resist fire. Is anyone dead or injured?"  
          "Nope. Nobody is dead or injured. It was simply a warning shot to show that we are capable," Derek replied.  
Erica and Boyd re-enter the room. Kali has her gun to Scott's head, Erica has her gun to Alison's, Boyd has his gun to Lydia's, and Isaac walked over to Stiles and did the same to him.  
          "I'm going to need a witness to verify. Put a hostage on the phone," the sheriff said.  
          "I'm going to put you on speakerphone, Sheriff. You can talk directly to your son," Derek said as he hit a button on the console and placed the phone down.  
          "Stiles, are you there? Are you alright?" the sheriff asked.  
          "Yes, dad, I'm alright. Everyone is alright. Nobody's been shot," Stiles responded.  
          "Mister Stilinski," Derek said. "I don't want this to end badly for anyone. I'm a very reasonable guy. That being said, I'm going to release one of my hostages, the bank manager. I'm going to escort her out. If a shot is directed towards me, my crew is instructed to open fire. Do we have a deal?"  
          "Yes, you've got a deal. My squad will stand down," the sheriff said.  
          Derek hung up the phone and turned to Isaac. "Isaac, escort Alison to the basement and lock her in with the others.  
          "I'm not leaving Scott," Alison said while holding back tears.  
          "Take Scott down there. Danny is a nurse. He'll make sure Scott is okay. Please," Stiles said.  
          "Deal. His whimpering is annoying anyways," Derek said.  
          "Move," Isaac said as he helped Scott hobble down the hall with a gun into his side. "Don't try anything."  
          Kali placed her gun towards Stiles since Isaac left.  
          "You don't actually believe you can pull this off do you?" Stiles asked.  
          "I took theater classes in high school and college. I was a lead in almost every play," Kali said.

          " _Almost_  every?" Stiles asked.  
          "I don't want to talk about it," Kali responded bitterly.

          Scott came back into the room and Kali passed her gun over to him.

          “You ready to do this?” Derek asked.

          “Yup. Get me the hell out of here,” Kali said.

          Derek pressed his gun up to her head and she handed him the keys. They headed out to the lobby.

          “There they are,” Sheriff Stilinski said, looking in with binoculars.

          “Still want us not to open fire?” asked Officer Finstock.

          “If you get my son killed, you’ll lose your remaining testicle. Put the weapon down,” the sheriff demanded.

          “Officers!” Kali screamed as she ran across the street in tears.

          “Somebody console the girl,” complained Officer Harris.

          “You guys are asses sometimes,” replied Officer Blake. “Ma’am, come over here!”

          Kali collapsed on the sidewalk in tears. Another woman put a shock blanket around her.

          “Relax, it’s all over now. You’re in a safe environment now,” the woman said.

          “Wh-Who are you? You’re not a cop,” Kali stuttered.

          “My name is Maran Morrell. I have a Master’s degree in behavioral psychology and 300 hours of field work. And I must say,” she said as she brushed a strand out of Kali’s face. “…you’re handling that hostage situation very differently than I imagined.”


	3. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Matt, and now an injured Isaac are all locked up in the basement of the bank.

          Danny kept pacing around the small perimeter of the room him and the others have been held captive in. The group had already scoured the shelves for anything that could possibly be used as weapons, but to their disadvantage they had no luck.

          "Will you sit down like the rest of us? You're driving me crazy," Matt complained.  Danny marched over to Matt and grabbed his expensive camera from his hands. "Don't you dare break that!"

          "Someone I really care about is still upstairs with the bad guys wielding guns. A gun just went off I don't know if he's okay so I am going to do what I want, and you're going to shut up because I will crush something if you piss me off one more time because I am on edge right now. It might be your camera, it might be your neck. Do me a favor and shut up," Danny said before shoving the camera into his stomach. Danny was never like this. never. He was the sweet kid back in high school. He was one of the top lacrosse players. he had the strength to hurt someone, but he never did. Maybe it was because he was gay and he saw other kids being bullied for trivial reasons. Perhaps if he hadn't been on the lacrosse team he would have gotten beat up too. But Stiles was in trouble, and he really needed Stiles to be alright.

          The door opened and in came Isaac and Scott. Isaac laid Scott gently on the ground. Everyone saw Scott's leg and the clammy expression on his face. 

          "Which one of you is the nurse?" Isaac asked. Danny immediately put both of his hands up in plain view.  


          "I am," Danny said as he got closer to Scott, trying to inspect the damage on his leg.

          "I was told there was a First Aid kit in this room," Isaac said. Danny wasn't positive, but the tone in his Isaac's voice seemed empathetic. Maybe nobody was supposed to get hurt.

          "There is. I saw it on the other shelf. Is Stiles okay?" Danny asked.

          "Yes, he's fine. Derek and Kali need him because he's the Sheriff's son. He'll be fine. The rest of you should be fine. We won't be bothering you," Isaac said as he left the room and locked it.

          "Somebody get me the kit now," Danny instructed. Ethan got up from the ground and scoured the shelves until he found it and rushed it to Danny. Danny opened it up and began to take out the supplied. He opened the bottle of water and handed it to Scott. "Stay hydrated." Danny took out a small set of scissors and cut open the spot in Scott's jeans where the bullet went through. He ripped off the rest of the material so Scott was now wearing pants on one leg and shorts on the other. 

          "What are you doing?" Scott asked in an out of breath pant.

          "We need to take the bullet out," Danny replied. He opened up a bottle of rubbing alcohol to disinfect the tweezers that were in the kit. "This is going to hurt." Danny dug the tweezers into Scott's wound. Scott tried to muffle his screams and suppress them the best he could, but Danny had to worm around beneath his flesh for a while before the bullet came completely out-and that was excruciating. Danny poured some of the alcohol onto the wound and cleaned it up the best he could before stitching him together with the needle and thread in the kit. Ethan handed Danny the gauze and helped bandage up Scott's leg.

          "Thank you, Danny," Scott said faintly.

          "That was incredible," Ethan said. "You're a hero."

          Danny blushed. Nobody had called him a hero before. Nurses just helped the patients feel better and did preliminary tests for the doctor like heart rate and blood pressure. Danny and Ethan helped Scott sit upright against the wall.

          "How are you feeling, Scott?" Danny asked.

          "I feel like I've been shot and it kind of fucking hurts like hell," Scott said angrily. "Not to mention we're hostages. That sucks too."

          Danny let out a small chuckle. He wasn't sure why. Scott _was_  in pain. And they _were_ hostages. Their situation _did_ suck.

          "I missed you, Scott. I have," Danny said.

          Ethan walked back over to his brother, Aiden, and slid down the wall next to him with a semi-disapointed expression.

          "I think you upset the twin," Scott whispered. 

          Danny turned around and saw Ethan resting against his brother's side sort of slouched.

          "What did I do?" Danny asked.

          "That was incredible. You're a hero," Isaac whispered in a semi-mockingly tone. "I'm the last one to pick up these things. Remember when you and Stiles dragged me to the Jungle? It legitimately took me five minutes to realize it was a gay bar. But after hanging around you, Stiles, Alison, and Lydia so much-I've learned a few things. And to be honest, none of the tricks I learned applied to him. But I did notice him checking out your ass and constantly touching your shoulder." __

"He touched my shoulder?" Danny asked.

          "More like held onto it like a parent holds onto the bar on the roof of a car when their child is driving for the first time," Scott replied.

          Danny looked over at his shoulder again. The twin _was_ pretty cute. He was taller and in more shape than Stiles was.

          "Do you think there's hope for me and Stiles?" Danny asked.

          Scott sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. Stiles changes the subject every time I bring you two up. I think it's possible, but you two have the shittiest track record. You two have broken up more than Alison and I have, and that's pathetic. Stiles is the best friend in the world that I could ask for, but I always thought he was shit to you."

          Danny bit his lip. He cared about Stiles. A lot. But Scott was right. They always broke up over the dumbest things. When things are going good between the two of them, life's great;  but the longest they ever lasted was a year. 

          "Thanks, Scott," Danny said before standing up and moving over to Ethan and his brother. 

          Scott smiled and looked towards the door, and he saw Stiles on the other side of the small glass pane. Stiles looked at Scott's bandages and smiled before looking at Danny.

          "Wait," Stiles said, blocking the keyhole before Erica could unlock the door for him.

          "Did you want to go in or not?" she asked rudely.

          "Just wait," he repeated. He looked at Danny and Ethan laughing together. Ethan put his arms around Danny, holding him close. Ethan let go to position Danny's head in front of his and placed their mouths together. Stiles looked at Scott, who just mouthed the words "go".

          Stiles nodded. "Nevermind." Scott walked past Erica and headed back up the stairs with her directly following.

          "Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked. "You shouldn't keep changing your mind. It pisses people off."

          "Yeah," Stiles said faintly. "I know that know."

          


	4. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beacon Hills police make a mistake, one of Derek's pack members makes it out of the bank, and Stiles lets his emotions get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may or may not have a sex scene. I would never spoil the events. But hypothetically speaking, if there WAS a sex scene, I bolded the sentence "Stiles was angry" to warn you that the section starts there. The scene has a SLIGHT dominance aspect, but there's nothing kinky involved (strictly that a gun is pointed at Stiles at all times). If this might make you uncomfortable, as soon as you see the bold statement "Stiles was angry", start scrolling down until you see the second bold sentence: "Jennifer was laying on the ground". That's when the coast is clear, and more plot-worthy stuff happens. So if you're uncomfortable or just don't want to read the worst porn ever written, there's your option!

          Alison massages Lydia's neck in slow circles as Lydia cries with her knees pulled up to her chest. Lydia's breathing is heavy and her eyes are weld shut to stop the tears.

          "Just breathe, Lydia," Alison repeats. "We're going to be okay."

          "You don't know that," Alison said weepingly. Her nose made a disgusting snotty sound as she breathed in. "I'm sorry, Alison. I know you're worried about Scott but I just can't keep it together as well as you can."

          Stiles and Erica re-entered the room Derek was keeping everyone.

          "How's Scott?" Alison asked. "You weren't down there long."

          "Scott's fine," Stiles grumbled. "Danny's fine too. He's more than fine. He's playing tonsil hockey with some easy frat boy he just met."

          "I'm going to vomit," Erica said. "Can I get out next? Pretty please?"

          "We need to stick to the plan. Boyd has to be the next one out," Derek said. He looked at the watch on his wrist and then glanced down at the phone. "What's taking Kali so long?"

* * *

          "How did the bank robbers get the guns inside the building?" Morrell asked.

          Kali let out a heavy sigh. This is not how the night was supposed to go.  She was supposed to be long gone. "Their leader, Derek was in about a loan. That's how he got into my office. It was concealed. We don't have detectors. The others didn't come in with him. I guess that's too obvious if multiple people enter a bank at once. There's no cash drawer in my office, so I have no alarm button. He got the gun at me, and then forced me to disable the security and lock the front door. Look, I have been under a lot of stress. I can do the witness questioning in the morning. Can I please just go home now?"

          "Soon, I promise," Morell responded. "Let me have a word with the officers to see what I can do, okay?" Morell walked away from the ambulance and over to the Sheriff.

          "How's our bank manager?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

          "I don't think she's an actual hostage," Morell whispered. "I think she's behind it.  Things in her story aren't adding up. First of all, in a bank robbery, the manager is the power card. A real thief would want them inside the building to know the layout or as leverage. She's the first one out. Two, I don't want to offend you, but Beacon Hills doesn't have a lot of registered voters. Most people don't know the mayor let alone the Sheriff. It's obvious they're using Stiles as insurance. Even if the robbers did extensive research on you, there's no way they'd know Stiles was your son _let alone_  that he was working today. The only way that could know that is her. She's showing more signs of annoyance than shock and she keeps looking at her watch and the bank."

          "Keep her here just in case. If they're going to send out the robbers, we just need to be patient," Sheriff Stilinski said. 

          "If I were you I would demand the release of one more hostage," Morell said. She walked away from the cop cars to the ambulance. "I've got good news Ms. Terrell...." The back of the ambulance was empty, Kali's shock blanket was left on the ground, and Kali was nowhere in sight. "Sheriff Stilinski! Sheriff! She's gone!"

          "What do you mean gone?" Sheriff Stilinski yelled.

          "I mean she took up and ran away!" Morell said. "You need to send an officer after her. There's a second part to the plan. She might be the getaway when Derek is the last one left in the building or something worse. But she's roaming the streets right now!"

          "Miss Blake, go track down Kali," Sheriff Stilinski ordered.

          "Yes, sir," she responded as she headed to her car.

          "The rest of you are staying here," the sheriff ordered. "I need him to send out one more of his own."

* * *

          "I think I'm missing Devious Maids right now," Lydia said. "I think I forgot to set my DVR."

          "Really, Lydia?" Stiles asked condescendingly. "That's what your priorities are right now?"

          "Alison told me to think of happy things. And Lifetime makes me happy. So you will shut up or I will dig the heels of these shoes into your stomach," Lydia threatened.

          "No you won't," Stiles responded. "Those shoes are new."

          "You noticed?" Lydia asked delightedly.

          "Would you two please shut the fuck up?" Derek asked. "You two are so obnoxious." The phone in the room began to ring and Derek let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

          "Listen, Derek. We both know that my son is stopping me and my men from going in there. You have extra hostages you don't need. It's my job to make sure that they're safe, so please send out another."

          "Fine," Derek replied right before he hung up. "Alrighty then. Lydia, you annoy me. You're going downstairs. Isaac, take her down."

          "Alison, I can't do this without you," Lydia said.

          "Yes you can, Lydia. You're stronger than you think. You'll be alright," Alison reassured as Isaac grabbed her arm and escorted her down the hallway.

          "Let's get you prepared, Boyd," Derek said.

* * *

          "Any word from Blake?" Harris asked.

          "Nope, she hasn't caught her yet," Sheriff Stilinski said. "Honestly I'm getting worried. Kali couldn't have gotten far on foot."

          "That's what you get for letting her do a man's job. Men are hunters. We find our prey and we get them," Finstock said.

          "I don't think the guy with half of his manhood missing should be talking crap about the officer that saved his little damsel in distress ass too many times to count," Sheriff Stilinski responded.  Finstock had an embarrassed constipated expression while Harris was trying his best not to laugh. 

          "Here comes another," Morell said as Boyd crossed the street, looking as terrified as possible.

          "Officers! You have to do something! You can't leave the rest trapped!" Boyd exclaimed.

          "We do have a plan together," Sheriff Stilinski said.

          "And what is that?" Boyd asked angrily.

          Harris quickly got one cuff on Boyd's wrists but Boyd immediately spun around, grabbing Harris, and putting him in a wrestling hold as a shield.

          "I would advise you to drop your weapons," Boyd responded, but Harris managed to slide out of Boyd's grip by dropping to the ground, leaving Boyd unguarded to Sheriff Stilinski's stun gun. The metal barbs dug into Boyd's chest, electrocututing the muscles underneath the large man's skin. Boyd managed to stay upright longer than anyone the sheriff had seen, but after just a few seconds Boyd crashed to his knees and collapsed onto his side.

          Finstock rushed over to Boyd and the Sheriff helped Harris up off of the ground.

          "Are you alright?" the Sheriff asked.

          "Yeah, I'm good," Harris responded.

          "Does somebody want to give me a hand with the hulk over here?" Finstock asked.

* * *

          **Stiles was growing angry.** The image of Danny kissing the twin flooded his head. He had pushed Danny away. Stiles didn't know what he wanted. It took another guy to realize that he wanted Danny. But Stiles made his bed and now he had to lay in it.  He was just so frustrated that Danny would be making out with another guy locked in a bank's basement while a bank robber was practically holding him at gun point. Stiles was worried about Danny. Why wasn't Danny thinking about him? He was the one in immediate danger, after all. 

          "I need to go to the bathroom," Stiles said.

          "Erica, escort him," Derek said.

          "She can't take me. She's a girl. That's awkward," Stiles responded.

          "I can't take him. I'll end up shooting him," Erica responded with a deep, annoyed tone.

          "Wait for Isaac to get back from the basement," Derek said.

          "I've already been holding it for ages. I promise I'll shut up if you take me," Stiles said.

          "Fine. Deal. But if you don't hold your side of the deal I will get duct tape," Derek said.

          The both of them entered the bathroom, and Stiles locked the door from the inside. Derek held up his gun.

          "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek asked.

          Stiles took off his shirt revealing his skinny, yet toned stomach. "Do you know what your problem is?" Stiles stepped closer to Derek very slowly. "You love being in charge too much. And you're really really stressed." Stiles began to undo his belt as he kept inching closer to Derek, who was stepping back.

          "You have got to be kidding me," Derek replied, still holding his gun up.

          "You won't shoot me Derek. You need me as leverage. You're using me. And right now I really need someone to use," Stiles said as he grabbed the belt and hit the sink counter like a whip. "That was...awkward. That was supposed to be sort of hot, but..."

          "You are the biggest moron that I have ever met," Derek said, shaking his head in disbelief.

          "You should see the decisions I make when I'm drunk. But you're hot, and I need a distraction. And right now there's police officers right outside waiting to take you down so I'm sure you'd like a distraction too," Stiles said. He was now face to face with Derek. Derek used his free hand to grab Stiles's shoulder, and push him back against the wall. "I'm going to take that as a no?"

          Derek hesitated. "The gun doesn't leave my hand."

          "I can get into that," Stiles said right before Derek pushed his mouth against Stiles's. Derek wasn't going to let Stiles forget who was in control here, and he kissed Stiles aggressively, putting as much of his weight as he could against Stiles's body, crushing him against the wall. Stiles liked it, of course. Stiles liked the way Derek's beard scratched his face. It wasn't itchy like he'd anticipated. Danny was always clean shaven and none of his former flings had a beard as impressive as Derek's. 

          Derek removed his mouth from Stiles's, and lifted his shirt over the back of his head. he didn't have the time or patience to try to work it off completely one handed, and he didn't trust Stiles to help. He gestured at his chest, and Stiles obeyed the silent command by kissing every inch of skin Derek had to offer. His neck, his pecs, his nipples, his chissled abs, everything. Derek's body was driving him wild.  Stiles reached his hand down his jeans and began to stroke himself. Stiles heard the gun click and looked to see that it was now pointed at his head.

          "Take off my pants," Derek said sternly. "And suck my cock." Stiles should have been freaking out about the loaded weapon aimed at his brain, but Stiles was enjoying every minute of this. He unbuttoned Derek's pants, pulled the zipper down, and tugged at his jeans. Derek's erection sprung out at Stiles's face, startling him, and causing him to fall backwards.

          "That was embarrassing," Stiles said as he got back up off of the ground.

          "Shut up and suck," Derek growled. Stiles didn't have to be told twice, although he really liked that deep, rough voice bossing him around. He opened his mouth and went down on Derek. Derek's member was warm in his mouth, and Stiles liked that feeling. He also liked how Derek tasted once Derek began to leak pre come into his mouth.  Stiles moaned with Derek in his mouth and the vibrations made the blow job feel twice as good for Derek. Stiles took Derek out of his mouth and ran his tongue up the shaft to the top where Stiles massaged the head with his tongue.

          "We've been gone too long, get up," Derek commanded.

          "You're not going to fuck me?" Stiles asked.

          Derek sighed. "Fine, but we're doing it quickly."

          Stiles fished his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out a condom and a lube packet and handed them to Derek. Derek grabbed the condom and ripped the packet open with his teeth and rolled it onto his dick. Stiles leaned forward and supported himself on the sink counter. Derek had lubed himself up and was about to enter Stiles.

          "Wait, aren't you going to prep me up with your fingers first?" Stiles asked.

          "Nope," Derek responded in an end-of-discussion manner.

          "Oh, okAY!" Stiles shrieked as Derek pushed inside him roughly. "Fuck! Oh my god. This is why prepping is good."

          "We don't have the time," Derek said as he slid out of Stiles and back in.

          "Jesus Christ. Fuck." Stiles's teeth were grinding together. His breathing was sharp and quick. Contrary to what a lot of his friends thought, Stiles was not usually on the receiving end of his sexual encounters, and he's never met someone as well endowed as Derek. Danny was slightly longer than Derek, but Derek was thicker. And that tiny packet didn't have nearly as much lube as Stiles would have preferred. Derek quickened up the pace. The sound of his thighs slapping against Stiles's ass echoed in the bathroom. Stiles couldn't stop moaning even if he tried. Derek pushing deep inside Stiles hurt, but it felt good at the same time. Every few hits, Derek would nudge Stiles in the right spot and he would twitch in a sudden jolt of pleasure as well as drop an f-bomb or name drop either God or his son. Stiles was stroking himself the whole time, and came in his hand.

         "I can't feel my legs," Stiles said out of breath. 

         "I'm going to come," Derek replied. Stiles watched Derek's face in the mirror. Derek looked even hotter all worn out, and Stiles liked the fact that he was responsible for it. Derek pulled out of Stiles, and Stiles gasped with a sigh of relief.

         "I think I need a wheelchair," Stiles said. "Will I even be able to sit down?"

          Derek threw Stiles's clothes at him. "Get dressed."

* * *

          **Jennifer was laying on the ground**. She was in an unfamiliar room with a single window. Her hands and feet were tied up, and she had duct tape over her mouth. She looked over and saw Kali with her iPhone.

 

          DEREK. DON'T LET ANYONE OUT OF THE BANK. THE POLICE CAUGHT ON. PLAN B IS IN EFFECT.

 

          "I'm sorry Miss Blake, but I'm retiring early," Kali said.  Jennifer was still a little dazed, but she saw better once Kali turned on a light. The room was barren except one object in the corner. It didn't take long to realize what it was. Not many objects had that many wires.


	5. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali plans to distract the police force with a bomb. Derek, Isaac, and Erica plan to escape.

          Derek walked out of the bathroom with his nerves relaxed and his tension blown away. Erica eyed him suspiciously and looked at Stiles walking awkwardly out of the bathroom. She rolled her eyes and hit the wall out of anger.

          "Really, Derek? What head are you thinking with?" she snapped.

          "I was actually the one who propositioned him...never mind," Stiles said, walking over to Alison.

          "You're the dumbest moron I have ever met in my entire life," Alison said. "What the fuck were you thinking? The guy has a gun."

          "And it was pointed at me the whole time. It was hot," Stiles said before Alison smacked him. "Your ass is going to get us murdered."

          Derek's cell phone made a chime. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the text.

          "Erica, Isaac, we're doing Plan B," Derek said.

          "Shit," Isaac said, hitting the wall in anger. Erica had a blank expression on her face, but she was suppressing some emotion. Her lips were trembling, she was blinking her long eyelashes rapidly and she kept taking loud, long breaths. Derek consoled her with a hug.

          "I know you're worried about Boyd. But we're going to make it ok. We are going to get out of this mess," Derek said calmly.

          Erica pushed Derek back. "We weren't supposed to get in this mess to begin with! You said none of us were going to get caught! None of us!" She yelled. She pointed her gun at Derek.

          "Erica, don't do this. We can't afford to lose anymore," Derek said as he slowly put Erica's arm down. She was crying a little bit, and a black tear full of mascara fell down her cheek. "Are you going to be okay to drive?"

          Erica took a deep breath and repeatedly nodded her head. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be alright. Just...just make sure nothing happens to you. Or you, Isaac. I can't lose any more friends," she said quietly, trying to recover to breath from crying.

          Derek picked up the bank's phone and called up the Sheriff outside.

          "Sheriff, this is Derek Hale. I know you caught on to my trick. So let me tell you how this is going to play out, alright? I have two people that are going to walk out of this bank. They're going to get onto their motorcycles, and they're going to drive away. And you will not touch them. You will not shoot at them. You will not bother going after them. Touch one hair on the heads of my loved ones, and I am going to return the favor. Are we crystal?" Derek threatened. "I've got eight hostages, sir. Don't risk their lives."

          "Understood," Sheriff Stilinski said. 

          "I want you to stay on the phone with me, Sheriff," Derek requested. "Tell your men to stand down. I want to hear it."

          "Stand down, gentlemen," the Sheriff said reluctantly.

          Isaac and Erica walked out of the bank triumphantly. Isaac had a devilish smile and Erica waved hello teasingly. They put on their helmets, straddled their motorcycles, and rode off together, before splitting into two different directions.

          "Now, Sheriff, here's my second order of business. Do you recognize the number 555-3141?" Derek asked.

          "Get me a stat on that phone number, Harris," Stilinski commanded.

          "Sir, that's Jennifer's phone number," Harris replied.

          "In all honesty, Sheriff, I'm not aware of her condition, but I am aware that Cora has two things in her possession. The first item is your officer's cell phone. The second object is a bomb," Derek said.

          "Jesus Christ," the Sheriff said under his breath.

          "Now, I can give you the address that the bomb and presumably your officer is at, but that's not going to do any good if all your officers are currently outside the bank. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Derek asked.

          "Shit," the Sheriff replied. 

          "Kali's at the mall with the bomb. Lots of people there. Can you evacuate it in ten minutes?" Derek asked.

          "Finstock. Mall. NOW!" The sheriff demanded.

          Finstock rushed into his car, and began to drive.

          "Is four officers really all Beacon Hills has?" Morell asked.

          "It's a small town," the sheriff said angrily.

          "Can I see a map, Sheriff?" Morell asked. Harris pulled one up on the laptop they had set up. 

          "Here's the bank. It's in the center of our city. The bank is south, way at the bottom. When those two escaped on their motorcycles, they went in separate directions-not together. My guess is to separate the cops. There's still you, and there's still Harris," Morell explained.

          "I'm not quite following," the sheriff said.

          "I don't think the bomb is south. I think the real bomb is going to be north," she said.

          "God bless it," Stilinski said. 

          "Kali's been missing for at least an hour. She tipped off Derek that something happened to the hulk guy. We have no proof there's not two bombs. What if he was supposed to go after the second and now Kali has to step it up?" Harris asked.

          "Trace Blake's phone," the sheriff demanded.

          "No GPS signal found. I think Kali anticipated it," Harris replied.

          "Harris, go north. We need to our job to protect people. We need to be prepared for both bombs, and Derek Hale has to leave eventually. When he does, his hostages will be safe," Stilinski said.

          "I hope you know what you're doing," harris said as he got into his squad car and drove off.

          "I don't know an awful lot about police work, but I'm pretty sure you're not doing this by the book," Morell said.

          The sheriff turned around at her and have her a long, cold, teary eyes stare. "When you lose the love of the life and the only person you've got left is a bank hostage with a gun to his head, _then_ you can talk to me about any fucking book you'd please," he said sternly.  

* * *

          Derek walked over to Stiles, and grabbed him by the arm. "You're coming with me," Derek said. He threw the keys to Alison. "You can let everyone out of the basement."

          "Stiles!" Alison shrieked as Derek manhandled him down the hallway.

          "I'll be alright!" Stiles yelled back. Stiles was shoved in front of Derek with a gun digging into his back. "I'm not digging the gun thing as much as I was twenty minutes ago."

          "Less talking, more walking," Derek said. 

          They exited the bank, and Mr. Stilinski watched as Derek was using Stiles as a shield.

          "There's seven hostages in there, one needs medical attention and there's a bomb about to go off! Pick your battles, Sheriff!" Derek exclaimed. 

          Derek hauled Stiles all the way to a white van, and they both got inside.

          "Stiles!" the Sheriff exclaimed, but suddenly a blast and a large explosion made the sheriff fall to the ground. The glass from the buildings around him cascaded down towards him. He curled up to protect himself and managed to only obtain a couple cuts. He stood up, dazed and disoriented. The van his son was in was nowhere to be seen. "Stiles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Code Red' finale posted tomorrow night! Tell me what you think! What do you want to see happen? How have you enjoyed it so far?


	6. Denoument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff Stilinski goes after Derek Hale and his son while Officers Harris and Finstock search for Kali and Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor Character Death(s) [Because you're not allowed to be happy]
> 
> Sorry this is late. I was awake for like, 40 hours and needed to sleep last night!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! "Sterekorgtfo"

          Sheriff Stilinski ran to his squad car which, thanks to the explosion, no longer had any windows or mirrors. Stilinski grabbed the radio. "Finstock, Harris, head to the bomb explosion site and look for survivors. I'm headed after Hale," he said furiously.

          "Are you sure you can do this on your own?" Morell asked.

          "I have no choice. He's got my son," the Sheriff replied. Allison, Lydia, Danny, and the others were exiting the bank. "Go help them."

          "Good luck, Sheriff," she said as he drove off in the approximate direction Derek Hale left.

* * *

          Stiles was hyperventilating. Derek was driving the van at impossibly fast speeds, and Stiles just wasn't used to it.

          "I can't look out these windows, I'm climbing in the back," Stiles said as he reclined the passenger seat all the way down and climbed into the back.

          "There's no seatbelts," Derek said as he turned a corner hastily. Stiles was jerked and was flung to the other side of the van, making a loud impact with the wall. 

          "Fuck!" Stiles yelled.

          "Dumbass," Derek said nonchalantly. "Are you okay?"

          "Yeah, I feel like I landed on something, though," Stiles said as he pulled a phone out from under him-Derek's.

* * *

          Harris and Finstock arrived at the scene. The fire department was already trying to put out the fires, and they were bringing people out of the building one by one. They split up to identify the people that were on the various stretchers hoping that one of them would be Blake. The ones that were alive were lucky. Some corpses were charred and unidentifyable. The thought that their partner could have been turned into ash was terrifying.

          "We have another one!" a fireman yelled. Fisntock and Harris rushed over to the stretcher. It was definately Blake, but her condition wasn't good at all. The fact that she hadn't died yet was a miracle.

          "Blake, are you alright?" Harris asked. He wanted to put his hand on her arm, comfort her, but it would likely cause her pain. It hurt him to see her like this knowing he couldn't help.

          "Peachy," she said faintly. "You need to go after Kali. The both of you."

          "We can't leave you here by yourself," Finstock said.

          "I'm dying," she said. "And you're not letting her get away with this. I'm alright dying without you two by my side. I'm not okay with that bitch's actions going unpunished."

          "But Jen,"...Harris began.

          "GO. NOW." She said sternly before going into a violent coughing fit. A little bit of blood came out of her mouth. A tear came out of Harris's eye. "Suck it up, man. Finstock has more balls than you right now." They both chuckled, and Finstock rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. Harris stroked Blake's hair and whispered something in her ear. She shed a tear before pushing him away. "Get her."

* * *

          Stiles climbed back into the front seat. Derek peeked over at the back and saw files, folders, and papers scattered everywhere.

          "Ugh, I have to reorganize all of that afterwards," Derek grumbled.

          "I'm sorry your day's been ruined," Stiles. "What a pity."

          Derek should have grabbed Stiles's head and forced it upon the dashboard for that comment. Any other villain would have. But it was comedic gold, and Derek started laughing. Derek was laughing his ass off because the person he abducted had made a joke about having a bad day after he had held the man at gun point. Stiles gave Derek a strange look. This wasn't the typical hostage-abductor relationship.

          "I know it doesn't mean anything at all, and I shouldn't even say it. Most kidnappers don't. But I am sorry. It's a dog eat dog world. A lot of people would ask 'how do you sleep at night' and honestly, I don't. And I deserve it. I deserve worse," Derek said. He was genuine. It was weird.

          "What kind of abductor apologizes?" Stiles asked. Having Derek remorseful was actually creepier than one that would have lacked empathy.

          "Did you ever genuinely feel that I would have shot you? Or anyone? Or hurt anyone?" Derek asked. "Because I'm not that type of person. Kali...she's the scary one." And it was true, Stiles never felt like he was going to be shot. It _did_ put him on edge, but he never once thought they were going to die. 

          "What about the bomb?" Stiles asked.

          "That was all Kali, and she was instructed to put it in the abandoned building. I know the nearby buildings are damaged and stuff, but...." Derek trailed off. A tear was literally shed. The bank robbing terrorist was _crying._ "The plan wasn't going to work without it. I've got an uncle in the hospital who's been in a coma for seven years when my entire family burned in a house fire. My sister's in college. If I went to jail so she could have a decent life it'd be worth it."

          Stiles just sat there, sort of immobilized, taking in all this information. "You're a masochist." Derek just kind of chuckled, like he knew, but it's funny that someone said it outloud. Almost as if he was happy he was right and just had the conformation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it badly. It just sort of came out. I have ADD, no filter. I just talk. People hate it. Sorry."

          "You just apologized to the guy who abducted who," Derek said with a laugh.

          "I also convinced him to have sex with me. I'm not particularly right in the head," Stiles said.

          "Yes, yes you did. And no, you're not," Derek said with a chuckle. "But, uhm...the sex. It was...good. Thanks."

          Stiles started bursting out laughing. "You just said 'thank you' for sex. I didn't think people did that!"

          "I'm being polite!" Derek yelled.

          "It's such an awkward thing to say. 'I had a nice time' is acceptable. 'Your ass rocked my world' happens occasionally. I have _never_ actually heard a 'thank you'," Stiles said, holding onto his ribs because they hurt.

         "Well, more people should say it," Derek said. There was a little bit of silence. "Your ass did rock my world, by the way."

          A big grin stretched on Stiles's face. Damn right he rocked Derek's world. Stiles was a boss like that. Stiles's self-absorbed happiness was cut short by the sound of gunfire and bullets hitting the van. Sheriff Stilinski's car was in the rear view mirror.

          "Shit," Derek said.

* * *

 

           Kali was running through the city alleyways, trying to get away. Boyd was supposed to be her ride, but that got ruined. Suddenly, a police car blocked the exit of the alleyway and Harris got out. Kali did a 180 and began to run away. She was really hoping this guy just sat around and ate doughnuts all day and couldn't keep up with her. She was track team captain and ran marathons. A bullet hit a trashcan not too far from her. She flinched, and almost fell down. "Shit." She couldn't outrun a bullet. She turned a corner, and saw another police car. "Shit!" She turned around again. There weren't any more corners to hide behind. The alley was narrow, little room to dodge. She tried to run zigzag but she couldn't. She heard another gun shot, and she felt her face smacking on the pavement. She was in incredible pain. She would have gotten up, but they'd shoot her again if she tried. She couldn't believe it. It was all over. She was caught. She heard the footsteps behind her. "Are you going to read me my rights, officer?"

          "No," Harris replied. And a second gunshot echoed along the narrow walls.

* * *

          "We're almost at the checkpoint," Derek said.

          "What checkpoint?" Stiles asked.

          "Erica and Isaac set up a few stuff so we could get away," Derek said. He began to speed up a lot. They were going at impossible speeds. The gate was open to a construction site, and Derek was headed at it-full throttle.

          "Shit, shit, oh god," Stiles chanted as he freaked out. They were driving the sturdiest van in existence. They bolted into the wooden structure of whatever was being built. The roof of the thing came crashing down, making an impenetrable path of rubble behind them. The sheriff stopped his car, unable to go in. He reversed, and traveled around the block. In the road was a motorcyclist with long, blonde hair. He recognized her. It was the girl that went free. She started up her cycle and went down the street. Before the sheriff got his gun out, she hopped a homemade ramp that was in the road, and she dropped a lit lighter. The road was set ablaze, surely by some flammable material that was on the road, and she turned a corner-out of sight.

          Derek pulled the van into a parking garage where Isaac and a nice shiny black 2011 Chevrolet Camaro. Derek and Stiles got out of the car. Derek opened the back of the van. "Isaac, help me gather up these papers!"

          Isaac and Derek were picking up everything in the back when Erica drove in on her cycle.

          "It was wonderful doing business with ya, Stiles, but it's time for us to go," she said with a hug that was intended to be creepy. Probably some sort of psychopathic dominance thing to show Stiles got beat or something. He wasn't sure. She was weird. Run along to your daddy."

          "I'm not leaving," Stiles said flatly. Derek slammed the van door.

          "What the fuck do you mean 'you're not leaving'?" Derek asked.

          "We're running out of time," Isaac said.

          "I'll make this fast," Stiles said as he held up Derek's phone. Derek rushed his hand to his pocket. "It dropped in the backseat. You're a little sour, but these guys are your family. It didn't take long to figure out the password was their initials. Those papers in your hand, I saw them. They're plans. Future alias, locations, routing numbers to fetch your cash. I uploaded as much as I could to the internet."

          Derek's heart skipped a beat. "Are you saying we're caught?"

          "Not quite. I set all the information to my blog. I have it set to post everything tomorrow. And one of those things was your sister's college information. If you're caught, she loses the money. Now, every day I can push it back one more day. If you kill me, you're fucked. If you don't get me what I want, you're fucked," Stiles threatened.

          "Why would you want to come with us?" Derek asked.

          "Guys, we don't have time!" Isaac yelled.

          "I'm a masochist," Stiles said. Derek snorted. Their first inside joke. "Working at a bank is only so exciting. You have a nice retirement plan set up that's ready practically now, and I'm not ready to give up the best sex I ever had."

          Derek blushed. Erica rolled her eyes. Isaac looked at Derek with confusion. Derek cleared his throat. "I had you at gunpoint."

          "I told you I'd get into that," Stiles said. "And surprisingly, I'm as damaged as you are Derek. I feel connected to you. My mother died of cancer. I saw it in your eyes that you blamed yourself. I don't know why you think the fire could have been your fault, but I get it. Sometimes I think I caused my mom's cancer."

          "You can have shotgun," Derek said lightly with a tear.

          "You can't be serious," Erica said.

          "We don't have a choice," Derek said. "Everyone in the car. We don't have time."

          They headed to the car, and Erica grabbed Stiles. "This is fucked up. I know you're saying you want the adventure and you don't want to give up the sex but I can tell you care about him. I have no clue why you care about the guy who kidnapped you, but you do. And for some fucking reason, he cares about you too," Erica said with disgust. "Don't fuck anything up. You made your decision. You're stuck with us, we're stuck with you. One big family. You're in this."

          "Partners in crime," Stiles said hapily.

          "Hurry up!" Derek and Isaac yelled. They got in the car and they drove off.

* * *

          Sheriff Stilinski entered a lavish, ornate living room.

          "Sheriff Stilinski," said a man. "How wonderful to see you here. How may I help you?"

          "Dad, here's your coffee," said a young girl entering the living room. "Oh, hi, Sheriff. Are you here about the robbbery? Do you need a statement?"

          "No, Alison, I'm here to talk to your father. Are you alright, though?"

          "I'm taking great care fo her," said a voice from the other room.

          "Kate, come on and join us," Chris Argent said. 

          "Alison, head to bed. You've had a rough day," Kate said.

          Alison left the room, leaving the three adults alone in seclusion.

          "What is this about, Sheriff?" Chris said.

          "I'm sure you're aware that you two have been under the watch of the force. I assume you're going to do something about today's incident," the Sheriff said.

          "What do you possibly mean?" Kate asked with a semi-malicious fake smile.

          "Mercenary work. Assassins for hire. I do admire how you only go after the bad guys, though," the Sheriff said. "A man had my son your daughter hostage, Chris. I know you're going to do something about it. The problem is that he returned yours. Mine's still out there. Now, I don't have jurisdiction out of this state. Other state police will fetch him, and charge him and contain him, but that's just not good enough for me. Police are inadequate, as much as I hate to admit it. You two are thorough. I want him and his buddies dead, and I want my son returned to me. And in return, I can make your file disappear," the Sheriff said. 

          "Have you been drinking?" Chris Argent asked. 

          The sheriff chuckled. "Possibly. Having a missing son is stressful. I just hope I see on the news Derek Hale is dead. Bullet between the eyes. I also hope that now my officer Blake is no longer with us that we can make sure none of her work gets swept under the carpet," he said as he left.

          "Remember when you said you weren't sure about going after Derek?" Kate asked.

          "Yeah," Chris said.

          "I say we go for it," she said with a wicked smile. The two got up and headed to a locked door. Kate pulled out a key and opened it up. They stepped into the dark room, and Kate flipped on the switch. The lights revealed an arsenal with top grade weapons in display cases and metal cabinets.

          "Road trip?" Chris asked.

          "I get to drive," Kate said.

          

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This cliffhanger is dedicated to miguelsbutt who hates my cliffhangers. It's SEQUEL TIIIIIIIIME!!!!!! CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA CHA! I'm sorry that I don't express how characters are feeling, and little actions they do enough. I'm very very very plot plot plot oriented. I don't describe things as much as I should, and I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it never the less. Start looking forward to Part Two of the Code Red series starting tomorrow!!!! 
> 
> COMMENT ON YOUR THOUGHTS!


End file.
